The inventive concepts relate to printed circuit boards (PCB), semiconductor packages including the PCB, and/or methods of manufacturing the PCB, and more particularly, to PCBs including a plurality of wiring layers, semiconductor packages including the PCB, and/or methods of manufacturing the PCB.
As the electronics industry rapidly develops and demands of users increase, electronic devices are desired to have, for example, more functions and smaller sizes. Accordingly, semiconductor packages included in the electronic devices are also desired to have smaller thicknesses.